Cable risers are used to supply power, for example, to multi-story building such as apartments or condominiums. For example, conductors may be placed in a vertical raceway and run to individual apartments. In some situations, due to gravitational forces, conductors within the vertical raceways may slip down the armor. For example, to stop this cable slippage, offsets may be used. Thus, the conventional strategy is to create horizontal offsets in the vertical raceway runs to stop slippage. This often causes problems because conventional systems create significant costs and time requirements for installing cable risers. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing vertical cable and raceways more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing cable raceways with integral (i.e. built-in) support.